When the akatsuki crashed my maths exam!
by Dei-Chan13
Summary: When Tobi bursts in to the school hall in the middle of a maths exam, what will happen to me and my friends during the school day. Will we survive or will the school get blown and we'll never to be seen again?(I have also published this on my quotev account).


I woke up this morning dreading the day to the past week i had end of year exams and today is the first maths exam in the a .

Finally dragging myself out of bed i get ready for up coming hell, to most known as school. At least I will have my friends there, thank Jashin.

*Time skip-at school*

I met up with my friends like we always is me, Jenny, Adam and Renee.

The bell rang and we all went to our form rooms.I sit on a table with 3 girls jenny sat next to me,Molly in front of me and Esra next to Molly.

Form was like any other school morning me and Jenny usually reading her manga (she's reading Death Note at the moment) and me reading the hunger games which are taking really long to read due to me only reading them for 20 minutes each morning at school, excluding and Molly are messing around doing...I don't really know what they do,and i don't think i want to. I usually make fun of the characters in Jenny's manga once in a while(a/n true story normal morning routine for me and my friends).

The bell rang and hell officially started first period science and music not that bad if not for the people in my people in my science class are Shareen and Matthew but we all call him Binyon(its his last name) others of my many music with Jenny,Esra and Molly not a bad class unless miss is being stuck up and chooses our groups for us, then its hell due to my form class having 'some' of the chaves in our year and that makes up my form me and my friends and whole year is made up of mostly chaves excluding my friends and myself.

*skip to break-before maths exam*

We(me,Jenny,Adam and Renee) were all stood in a circle discussing the maths exam were about to go in to.

"I'm so gonna fail this test, i really should of revised more than i did"i told my friends, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"well hopefully it won't be too hard,"with that statement we all made our way to our next lesson to get our mark and go to the hall.

*in the exam hall, aka the sports hall*

The silence was deafening. Stupid exam conditions making the situation worse. Why is my life so boring all it is, is home life and school life and hardly no social life.  
i got all my stuff out that i was going to need and sat down in my assigned seat, waiting for the test to begin.

*skip to the test- 20 minutes left*

Reading through one of the questions one of the words stood out and that was the name Toby 'darn these people don't know how to spell a name, everyone should know that its spelled T-O-B-I not Y, stupid people'. At that moment there was a noise coming from out side the the doors burst open with a 'Tobi' running through them shouting that 'Tobi is a good boy' over and over again. I stared in amazement and confusion, then another person came running in after the lunatic also shouting "Tobi get back here you baka hmm" only then i realised the 'lunatic' was 'Deidara'. When i snapped back in to reality 'Deidara' Was dragging 'Tobi' out of the hall by his collar.

Looking back at Jenny we both looked at each other in a daze trying not to fan-girl.'Wow.I did not expect that to happen in my life time.'

After a few seconds i turned back to my paper and carried on, thank Jashin that i only had one more question otherwise i would of never finished it in the time we had left.

*At lunch*

"Did you see the look on the teachers faces there were priceless" we all burst out laughing remembering the sight that Adam brought up.

"I don't think I have ever had such an experience in my life especially during a test" Renee added with all of us nodding in agreement muttering words of agreement.

"Although i do wonder who dressed up as them, i mean they couldn't of been real could they?"Jenny brought up the question that I could tell was bothering us especially me, her and Renee due to us being fans of Naruto and the Akatsuki being our favourite characters.

"I don't know, but whoever it was made the day even more well, never mind life goes on," trust Renee to be the carefree one never really caring about much.

(a/n From now on whenever there is a conversation ill put there name and what they say, like a script. It makes it easier to write without all the boring parts, unless they are important then ill write them in).

Me:Imagine they were real though, i wonder what they would be doing in our school.

Adam:Maybe they were looking for some fun if you know what i mean.

Me:Only you would say something like that Dave.

Renee:Magda, that is why we call him Hidan.

Me:True.

Adam:But anyway, aren't they criminals?(he looked at jenny receiving a nod in response) so maybe there trying to find someone to kill to pass there time.

Jenny: Maybe, i mean living in a cave must be quite boring.

Me:Yeah, and annoying with Tobi running around being an idiot.

Jenny:Hey, I take offence to that.

Me:Jenny you ready for the best lesson ever. French with Mrs Nevinns!(sarcasm)  
I got a yay from Jenny who is in my French, and laughs from everyone else.'They don't know the pain of being in that lesson, one day they will feel the true pain.'With that we all went of to our 5th period.


End file.
